Right Now
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Phil breaks up with Dan and regrets it.


**Right Now**

**by Gwynwidlen **

**Summary: Phil breaks up with Dan and regrets it. **

**Rated: T for language. **

* * *

"Dan, can you come here a minute?" Phil called from the kitchen. Dan groaned, as he was very comfortable on the couch thank you very much. He moved his laptop and found Phil standing in the kitchen. Dan smiled at him, putting his arms around Phil's waist.

"Yes Phil?" asked the brown haired boy, nuzzling his boyfriend's chest lovingly.

"Uhm Dan, don't. I-I have to tell you something." said Phil sadly. Dan smiled up at him, completely clueless.

"What is it Phil?" Dan took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Dan please, let's go sit down." said Phil.

Dan giggled. "Oh OK. That's all you had to say!" he said leading Phil to their bedroom. The older male sighed. This wasn't going the way he planned. The brunet plopped down on the bed and Phil stood there awkwardly.

"Well come on." said Dan.

"No Dan." said Phil, regaining his confidence.

"What do you mean?"

Phil took a breath, closing his eyes as he said, "I'm breaking up with you."

Silence.

"Very funny Phil." said Dan rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious." Phil replied looking directly into Dan's eyes. The younger male stared at him for a moment.

"Y-You're serious? You are seriously breaking up with me? Phil, why?" Dan asked jumping up from the bed.

"I just.. I can't handle all of the people. There's no privacy." said Phil.

"Phil, I love you, you can't.." Dan started to cry. Phil tried to pull him into a hug, but Dan pushed him away and collapsed on the bed.

"Dan, I love you too. I just think it would be better if we stop this...before it gets out of hand." said Phil, kneeling before him.

"Better!? Better for WHO? You might be fine with this but I'm not!" screamed Dan.

"You think this is easy for me?" asked Phil. "It's not!"

"Then _why?_"

"I told you why!"

"That's a bullshit answer. It's not even an answer. It's an excuse," said Dan pushing Phil away. "Just go." Dan curled up on the bed, starting to cry again.

Phil heard Dan crying throughout the whole night. He felt bad, but it had to be done. What if they eventually go their separate ways? What if when Dan gets a girlfriend, he could never be truly happy, always having "Phan" hanging over his head? Phil doesn't want that for him.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were hard. Dan hardly came out of his room, only to eat and use the bathroom. His eyes were always red, from crying and not sleeping. He hadn't made any videos.

A couple of weeks after that Dan seemed to be better. He went out with Phil, acting like nothing was wrong. But when they got home he would shut himself up in his room. He didn't seem to cry anymore. They never spoke and no matter how much Phil tried, they could never hold a conversation.

"Dan?" Phil asked one night.

"Hm?" Dan was staring at his computer screen.

"I'm going out, want to come?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He didn't look up from his screen.

"I'll be home around six, I'll pick up something to eat."

"Bye."

"Dan."

"What?" he snapped, looking up at Phil.

"We need to talk." said Phil.

"No we don't. It didn't work out too well last time, if I remember correctly." Dan replied bitterly. The older male took a seat next to him.

"No. We're talking. Now." Phil replied taking Dan's laptop from him, placing it on his other side.

"Hey!"

"You get your computer back when you talk to me." said Phil.

"What's there to talk about? You don't want to date anymore. That's fine. Give me my computer." said Dan reaching for it. Phil slapped his hand away.

"I didn't want to break up with you. I had to. You idiot." said Phil.

"Don't call me an idiot."

"Don't be an idiot."

"How did you _have _to break up with me?"

"Because, I thought if..if you left me and wanted to have a better life...with someone else. I didn't want this whole 'Phan' thing to ruin your chances of finding true happiness."

"OK. No, you're the idiot. I was happy with you." Dan huffed, crossing his arms. Phil sighed, reaching out to stroke Dan's cheek.

"I know..I'm sorry Dan. Could you forgive me?" he asked softly. Dan looked at his lap, wanting to cry again. He looked at Phil.

"I will. But we aren't getting back together." said Dan. Phil looked like he had just lost everything he ever cherished.

"Oh. Right. OK. As long as you're happy." he said, turning to leave. Dan twitched, then before Phil could get up, he was tackled into a hug. Before he could say anything, the brunet's lips were on his.

"Don't leave me Phil." said Dan harshly between kisses. Phil enveloped him in his arms, holding him tight.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise." Phil replied.

* * *

20 years later.

"Daddy, when's mommy coming home?" Phil Lester's six-year-old daughter asked from the table.

"Soon sweetie." Phil replied from the kitchen. His daughter looked more like her mommy than him. But that was OK in his opinion. He thought Isabelle was beautiful, with her brown eyes and light brown hair.

The front door opened and the laugh of a toddler rang through the house.

"Mommy's home!"

Isabelle smiled wide at her father and ran to the front door. Phil smiled and set the dish rag he was holding down. He walked into the front room where Isabelle was hugging Dan. Their four year old stood dutifully by his mommy and sister.

Dan picked his daughter up, smiling.

"Did you behave today?" he asked. Isabelle nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. Go play with your brother." said Dan. The two children smiled at each other and ran off. Dan turned to Phil, who pulled him into a hug and giving him a kiss.

"I told you I'd never leave you." said Phil.

"And I told you I was happy with you." replied Dan.

"Forty years old and still cheeky." said Phil, taking Dan's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"Hey, you are almost fifty."

"...Shut up."

* * *

**Fin. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
